


Найти и потерять

by reda_79, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Найти и потерять [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Питер страдает.





	Найти и потерять

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается инцест; Питер!центрик.  
> AU относительно 3b.

— Питер? Эй, ты меня слышишь? Питер! Какого черта ты сидишь на полу? — голос Дерека как качели, то взлетает, выражая раздражение, то падает — озадаченный и встревоженный. 

Питер не хочет поднимать голову, он и так знает, что увидит. Как там Стайлз говорил: тысяча и одна эмоция и все при помощи одних лишь бровей? Питер смеется.

— Что с тобой? Ты… — скрипит половица, это Дерек садится на корточки. 

Питер нехотя поднимает глаза и пытается понять, откуда у Дерека второй комплект бровей. Таких же черных и пушистых, как у матери. Талия точно так же хмурилась.

— Ты пьян! — брови совершают невообразимый кульбит, устремляясь куда-то вверх к линии волос. Взгляд полон… кажется, это называется священным ужасом.

— Абсолютно, — с трудом выговаривает он, после чего громко икает и снова хохочет. До слез. До рези в груди. Он-то думал, там сплошной камень. Оказывается, нужно было просто посильнее приложить. Шарахнуть со всей дури.

— Давай же, вставай! — требует Дерек и подставив плечо, поднимает его на ноги. Неожиданно деликатный, ожидаемо сильный. — Тебе надо в кровать.

— Там пуст, я не хчу, — бормочет Питер, роняя голову Дереку на плечо. От него приятно пахнет домом, стаей, семьей. Дерек и есть его семья, как он думал — последний ее кусочек.

— Знашь, у тбя есть брат, — последнее слово у Питера получается произнести не запинаясь.

— Брат? Ты бредишь, Питер. Никто не выжил, — в голосе Дерека застарелая боль.

— Куз...ен, — по слогам тянет Питер и смеется. В горле что-то клокочет и горчит, как было тогда, после пожара, когда он понял, что все потерял. — Мой сын.

— Твой сын?

— По-моему, это я пьян, а не ты, — если говорить медленно, получается вполне разборчиво и Питер старается дальше. — Я узнал имя своего ребенка.

— Ты нашел его? — теперь Дерек насторожен. Будто чувствует, что дальнейшее его не обрадует. 

Знал бы он, как это не обрадовало Питера. Черт возьми, сначала он просто отказался в это поверить! Но у Сатоми нашлись доказательства. Старая лиса знала ту девушку, которую Питер так и не смог толком вспомнить. Эти воспоминания Талия забрала навсегда. 

Их ребенок родился человеком, никому не нужный мальчик оказался в приюте в другом городе, даже штате. Но его усыновили. Такого милашку не могли не заметить. Мальчику было в кого родиться красавцем. Богатая, но бездетная пара взяла его в свою семью, а потом они вернулись в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Оказывается он давно был рядом. Представляешь? — Питер снова смеется. Он чувствует, как опьянение отступает, тупое равнодушие сменяется коротким витком ярости, а после удушающей тоской.

— Ты меня пугаешь. Это же не может быть Стайлз, правда?

— Нет, тебе повезло, ты не трахаешь собственного брата. А вот я трахаю сына, — Питер закрывает лицо руками. Глаза горят, но слез нет. Уже нет. 

— Джексон! — ахает Дерек. — Ты сказал ему?

— Как я могу? Он не поверит, что я не знал, — горько отрезает Питер и покачнувшись шагает к настенному шкафу, в котором припрятана вторая бутылка виски с аконитом.

— Тебе будет плохо, — пытается остановить его Дерек.

— Но сначала станет хорошо. Присоединишься? — Питер насмешливо машет бутылкой, и Дерек, вздохнув, кивает.

«Позаботься о нем», — размашисто выводит Питер ровно посредине белого листа. Кладет ручку и, прислушавшись к тихому дыханию спящего Дерека, подхватывает с пола сумку.

Он бежит.  
Трусливо. Пусть так.  
Это поставит в трудное положение Дерека.  
Это причинит боль Джексону. Тот решит, что Питер бросил его как надоедливого любовника. 

Так лучше. Иногда, правду лучше не знать.

И вообще, Питер делает это ради себя. Ради своего спокойствия. Вдали он забудет запах Джексона, забудет вкус его пота, забудет его взгляд в момент пика. Перестанет желать его. Отпустит телесное и будет просто любить. Как плоть от плоти своей и как сына.


End file.
